Arctic Fire
by Theory20
Summary: An arranged marriage between Azula and Sokka, SokkaxAzula with some minor Kataang, and possibly TophxTeo.
1. Sokka

Arctic Fire

Sokka sat in quiet contemplation inside the tent he'd setup for the night. Despite being from the water tribe he couldn't help but find the rain outside depressing. For it wasn't the brisk, refreshing rain; no this was the hard splattering kind that turned the ground to mud, and promised only two things, to make the next day damp and miserable and soak you if you were caught outside. Thinking back on the events that led him to abandon his life with Suki, Sokka groaned in regret.

It had all seemed so perfect during the war when he was travelling with Aang. After it had all ended Sokka had decided to go settle down on Kyoshi Island with Suki. Three years had passed since then and it had been long and painful. Sure there were the good times when Suki had actually spared a moment from the warriors to be with Sokka and just do anything as long as they were together. More and more often though it seemed as if Suki simply didn't have the time of day to do anything anymore. The first real blow to their relationship was surely when Sokka defeated Suki in a sparring match almost effortlessly in front of her warriors. Suki spent the night yelling and screaming at Sokka that it would take forever for her to bring the morale of the warriors back up, for if their leader couldn't even take on one water tribe goofball how were they, the students, supposed to defend themselves from soldiers and benders. After that the silences had begun to take their toll on the relationship as Sokka and Suki became less like boyfriend and more like two people that happened to live in the same house and sleep in the same bed. That was until Sokka could no longer bring himself to sleep in the same bed with her, as he would stay up all night either being angry or depressed so he started sleeping outside in his sleeping bag. Sokka had always thought that relationships ended with a bang a loud argument or a fight. It wasn't to be with his relationship with Suki, since it had probably been dead for a year or two and was not just quietly being buried. He'd told Suki that he was leaving and she just walked away to train, after three years it all meant nothing. So Sokka had begun a trip to get to Ba Sing Se where he hoped to meet up with at least some of his friends from the war.

For despite being a bit angry and bitter with Suki, Sokka remembered that whenever Aang, Katara, Toph, or heck even Zuko would come to visit it'd vanish in an instance and things would be like they used to and Sokka realized that until he figured out what to do he'd be happiest cracking spectacular jokes with his friends. Now Sokka was finally getting close to Ba Sing Se, he figured another day or two and he would reach the outer wall. Sokka smiled thinking back to their adventure with the drill, poor Ty Lee, she was an insufferable flirt back then and to his knowledge nothing had changed seeing as how Suki had kicked the poor girl out of the Kyoshi Warriors for flirting with Sokka, although Sokka had a feeling it was less because Suki cared and more because she had to be in control. 'Well nothing to do now except get a restful night's sleep I suppose' Sokka thought to himself as he curled up into his new sleeping bag, having outgrown the classic one from their adventures nearly two years ago.

Meanwhile in Ba Sing Se

The Avatar Aang, Katara, Firelord Zuko, and Lady Toph all sat inside a small but beautiful room. "I didn't discover mind bending, almost die repeatedly, and spend all my available time since the war trying to establish peace only to have it all blow up in my face" ranted Aang. Katara looked concerned for Aang since he rarely got this way, Zuko looked contemplative on the dilemma clasping his hands in front of him and looking down, while Toph just looked bored leaning her head into right hand while scratching her hair with the left hand. "I'm sorry Aang" Katara started "But I just cant seem to reason with the water tribes, father won't just forgive the transgressions of the Fire Nation and neither will the northern water tribes." Zuko sighed, "well I can't just ask the Fire Nation to give up its colonies in the earth kingdom, things are just to fragile I'd have a revolution on my hands and who would know who would come out on top then." It all seemed so pointless, after one hundred years of death, seige, and attempted extermination of the water tribes, the earth kingdom, their respective benders, and their entire way of life, the fire nation just seemed unredeemable in the eyes of many. Meanwhile many in the fire nation had preferred the war life, opposed to their current predicaments in peace where many were starving since with the earth kingdom no longer being forced on the defensive, the fire nation trade caravans and thus a way to get food and supplies for an overpopulated fire nation were falling under attack from rebels.

"How about this" Toph started "The Earth Kingdom is only really stirring up trouble because they think that when push comes to shove that the water tribes will join them in a war with the fire nation correct?" "That's correct" replied Katara seemingly confused about where this was headed. "Well the water tribes surely wouldn't attack the fire nation if there were water tribe 'royalty' married into fire nation royalty right?" Katara face palmed as she instantly figured out what Toph was thinking when she used quotation marks for water tribe royalty. "I don't understand for starters I'm with Mai and I thought the water princess became the moon spirit in the fire nation's siege." "I wasn't talking about you getting married Sparky, I was talking about Snoozles and Azula." The faces of Aang and Zuko were nothing short of shocked. "Sokka is with Suki though" Katara quickly pointed out. "Actually I got a messenger hawk from Sokka a couple days ago, he said him and Suki had broken up and that he was coming here…sorry I guess I forgot to tell you with all the excitement." Aang, for the most powerful bender in the world was starting to look very small and frightened in the presence of Katara not being informed of a large change in her brother's life. "Well I don't think Sokka would do it regardless, and I don't feel inclined to try and force marriage with Azula of all people on anyone" said Zuko. "Well Sokka understands that if another war breaks out that'd it would be horrific, and you never know, it'll give him his first real exercise since the war just trying to survive being with Azula" said Toph laughing towards the end. "Well we'll ask him when he gets here" said Aang "for now lets all just get some shut eye".

A/N I got the inspiration for this story from Days of Summer, but that writer decided to stop rolling with it I guess so I made some changes and picked it up but it's the same general theme of an arranged married between Sokka and Azula. This is my first Fanfiction so I appreciate your feedback, sorry if any of the grammar is wrong I'm not exactly a writer or college student I work on a farm and hardees lol. Anyway just want to also do a shout out to the writer of Story of the Moral, its basically the best ATLA fanfiction I've ever read, partially biased since I like the Sokkla pairing but its also masterfully written and if you havent read it I suggest you go do so. Well that's all for now I should have another chapter up soon, sorry no Azula in this chapter, she'll be in the next one I promise (not with sokka though I want to establish what shes been up to since her defeat) Sokka and Azula's first encounter will probably be in chapter 3 or chapter 4 but don't worry I plan on trying to update tomorrow and Friday and if I have the energy again on Saturday.


	2. Azula

In many ways the years since the war had been kind to Azula. She had become the rival of Ty Lee in terms of beauty, had been released from the mental institute, and aside from Iroh and possibly the Avatar was unquestionably the most powerful firebender in the world. In the beginning she had raged at the institute, had tried and succeeded twice in escaping their walls but had always been apprehended by Zuko, the Avatar, and that insufferable water tribe peasant. Azula had begun to make what her brother called "progress" when she finally realized that it was over, her father had been stripped of his firebending and she would never be able to beat Zuko _and_ the Avatar. After deciding this she had calmed down considerably and began making steady "progress". After the first year, Ty Lee came back from her stint as a Kyoshi Warrior, apparently Azula wasn't the only one annoying by her flirtatious ways albeit for different reasons.

After nearly a year and a half in the institute Azula was finally released and Zuko allowed her to live in the palace. In this time she apologized to Ty Lee and Mai, less because she was genuinely sorry and more because she didn't see what difference pretending to be made and she was honestly bored and lonely without them. Occasionally she was tempted to round up all the elements of the fire nation that were unhappy with the current situation, but Azula was nothing if not calculating and she knew that she'd only cause suffering and eventually lose with the combined might of the Avatar, Zuzu, the water tribes, the earth kingdom, and the order of the white lotus working against her. So she had bided her time and practiced her firebending. In an attempt to relieve her boredom she had even acted as a diplomat to fire nation rebels.

This was all of course until she got the messenger hawk from Zuko this morning. _Azula, we've finally decided a plan of action for trying to ease the tensions between the fire nation and the rest of the world. As hard as it is to right this it has been decided that the best solution is a royal marriage between the fire nation and the water tribes. As often as we've both called Katara and Sokka peasants, they're actually the scions of the southern water tribe chief, not to mention beloved war heroes world wide. Which is why its planned to have you married to Sokka. Aang and Katara of course only took Sokka's feelings into consideration but I hope that you're willing to serve your nation and implore you not to blast a hole through Sokka during the ceremony. We're waiting for Sokka to come here to Ba Sing Se and then we'll be coming back to the Fire Nation. If you're wondering whether Sokka will agree…well his sister might just be more terrifying than you are ~Firelord Zuko._

Hearing footsteps behind her while reading through the letter yet again, Azula smiled and she burned it to a crisp. "Hey Zula what's that you were reading" called out Ty Lee. Turning around Azula smiled at Ty Lee and Mai coming into room. Mai looked virtually similar to how she had three years ago. All robes and pale skin and black eyes and hair, all neutral, all dangerous. Mai had only grown more experienced with her weapons in the past three years, Azula believing this was less to master her art and more to defend Zuko from any assassination attempts by Azula. Ty Lee had shorter hair although still relatively long and braided, and had changed her outfit to a more normal fully clothed look, although still pink.

"Well girls, it seems that our nation and Firelord has called on us yet again to serve." Ty Lee looked excited at the prospect of adventure, while Mai's face remained passive-Azula wondered if Zuko had already sent a letter to Mai as well about the 'proposal plan' as she had begun calling it in her head. "It seems as if my years of emotional terrorism on Zuko are over and I have another target for personal conquest…remember that water tribe peasant you're so fond of Ty Lee?" "Yeah" Ty Lee replied, her face slowly dimming from excitement to confusion as Azula got the scheming look in her eye. "Well apparently I'm to married off to him to improve relations between the fire nation and the Earth Kingdom and Water tribes." Azula was unsure of how Ty Lee was going to act, she knew Ty Lee despite being a hopeless flirt with just about any guy, seemed to actually have a crush on the water tribe peasant. However Ty Lee was also easily the most exuberant and optimistic person Azula had ever met, even Iroh had his serious moments. Azula prepared to defend herself as Ty Lee began running at her full speed believing she might be under attack again by her childhood friend. However this turned out to be the wrong assumption as Ty Lee just started jumping in front of her squealing. "WE GET TO GO WEDDING DRESS SHOPPING" screamed Ty Lee. Azula sighed, she should've known Ty Lee would be excited about getting to help Azula with a wedding. Mai only smirked "Zuko sent me a letter as well…so you've decided to do it?" "Yes, I can think of worse things than an arranged marriage, its not like I'll have to actually spend time with him" replied Azula. Now Mai smiled "well then…what should we do?" "I'll be right back" responded Azula and she stepped into her closet for a moment. When she came out she was wearing her battle armor from the war. "Might as well wear appropriate attire for conquering water tribe peasants," said Azula to their questioning faces. Ty Lee and Mai took their place on either side of her as they began their trek out of the palace, it was just like the old days they all thought to themselves.

Sokka felt good about himself as he began his way of walking through the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. He'd finally have time to just relax around his friends and refind his place in the world, no more angry and bitter thoughts, and certainly no more having to deal with women he didn't want to be around, he'd had had enough of that to last a lifetime. Yep, Sokka was feeling good about how this day was going to turn out.

A/N: Yeah just kinda HAD to slip that last part in there, sorry the chapters are a bit short I'm not really a good writer or anything lol. Anywho, I'll probably have the next chapter up later tonight or tomorrow and if you're wondering why if I'm just gonna put up another chapter, why not hold off and just make one big one, well in case I don't finish it tonight and this seemed like a good breaking point and an oppurtunity to try and change my mindset from Azula to Sokka. Anywho thanks for the replies and to the days of summer thing, yeah I know I was like "awww man" when I read the first 2 chapters and then saw that it hadnt been updated in years. I'm thinking about writing a sokkla one shot, and a tokka, not to mention a Quall if anyone reading this has even played final fantasy 8. If you think my writing is any good and want me to write a story about anything don't hesitate to ask I like trying to broaden my horizons, and I'll let you know if I have any familiarity with whatever you want me to write.


	3. Meeting

Sokka

Sokka stared blankly into the faces of his supposed friends as they stared back hopefully. How could they expect him to want to marry Azula? Shes crazy and kills people with fire and lightning, Zuko claims shes alright now but its obvious how sane he is. 'Alright' Sokka thought to himself 'you cant let yourself be intimidated by them they're only four bending masters right?' 'Sure I'm unarmed but I'm a man with a plan' Sokka smiled as he realized what he had to bedo, and really its what any man with pride, honor, and dignity would do in this situation. Toph was the first one to react after Sokka burst out of the door, screaming at the top of his lungs. "GET BACK HERE SNOOZLES" she yelled as she tried to earthbend him into a trap that wouldn't hurt him. Before he knew it Sokka had walls of fire controlling where he could go, not to mention the earth constantly trying to catch him and water turning to ice after narrowly missing him. As Sokka turned a corner he realized he'd never be able to outrun them for forever, that Toph and Aang could move a lot more quickly than he could run and with less energy. Quickly dodging behind a merchant stand he waited for them to run past, when he couldn't hear the sounds of their bending anymore he prepared to start moving in the opposite direction. *Shwoomp* "Awwww dangit, stupid blind powers…" Sokka complained as a sort of cone of rock enveloped him upto his neck.

"Come on Snoozles take one for the team." Toph said. "Come on Sokka this is important, this could be our chance to resolve this before it comes to war" Aang pleaded looking into his eyes. "If you just need a royal marriage and you're all so dying to go ahead with this why doesn't Katara just marry Zuko." "Yeah Sokka, that would work _real _well, stealing the girlfriend of the Avatar and dumping the daughter of one of the only noble families that supports me definitely wouldn't have any consequences" said Zuko. "I think you're just scared of Mai" Sokka replied, smirking at the mortified look on Zuko's face as he realized what Mai _would_ do to him if he left her again. "Alright I'll do it, my life was getting a little boring without the fear of fire nation royalty killing me anyhow." Zuko grunted at the last part. "Alright well then we'll make plans to leave to the fire nation immediately" smiled Aang.

Azula

Azula smiled thinking of Zuko's reaction when he'd enter his chambers later. She was so happy that Mai knowing Azula meant no real harm was willing to go along with it. Deep down Zuko was still a little scared of Azula and it showed in his reactions when she'd do stuff just to goad him. "So Azula" started Ty Lee "are you excited about after the wedding with cutie?" Ty Lee began wiggling her eye brows suggestively. "Well I can guarantee that if the water tribe peasant comes within five feet of me afterwards, things are going to heat up" Azula replied smiling at her double entendre. "So Mai how does it feel that I'm about to marry someone I really haven't ever even talked to and you and Zuko have yet to take theleap?" A flash of anger and doubt crossed Mai's face for a moment but she chose to remain silent.

Shopping for the ceremony gown had been a bit difficult for Azula since she was used to wearing things that showed nothing but strength and edges and now she was supposed to wear something to show off her beauty. Ty Lee of course had thought that she should wear pink gown, Azula had originally wanted to go with a short sleeved empire a-line style wedding dress, but had been talked by Ty Lee into halter a-line wedding dress that showed off her back and shoulders, "you don't want your groom thinking of you with those big armored shoulders now do you?" However the problem was Azula wasn't sure if she should wear blue or red. Red was the color of her nation, but she was marrying someone from the water tribe, and she had always been fond of the color blue. 'I have a bigger problem though' Azula thought to herself, marriage was her last shred of a chance of finding someone who really liked her for her, and if Sokka hated her, as he probably did, Azula was scared she might turn into her mother. A weak, ineffective woman that was married to a man that didn't love her for her. Some people believed her to be a monster, only a few such as Zuko knew better. That's why he had sent her the letter to warn her and ask for her approval. Sighing Azula resigned herself to trying to make the best of this situation. "Ty Lee." "Yeah Azula?" "What do you see in the water tribe peasant that you're always trying to flirt with him." "Well he is cute and strong and determined and you could tell he is sweet by how he'd always act like the big brother to the whole avatar group." Azula wasn't inclined to disagree with the cute or strong, she remember one the day of the eclipse when Sokka was trying to find out where she had put the kyoshi warrior. The feel of his strong, warm, but surprisingly soft hands while she couldn't firebend made her feel excited at the time, the prospect of being helpless like that. 'Maybe this will all turn out for the best' thought Azula.

Sokka couldn't remember the last time he was so scared. For one thing, Azula might just blast him through with lightning the moment they arrived, and on the other hand she could say no and how humiliating would that be? 'I mean come on' Sokka thought to himself, 'it's her duty to say yes…but she could still say no'. 'Although if she does say no I'm technically off the hook with this whole deal' Sokka considered. Despite this a part of Sokka almost felt like it'd be a disappointment if this happened, maybe it was because this was the solution to the current world predicament, and Sokka would do anything, _anything_, to make sure Katara, Aang, and Toph weren't put in harm's way. Maybe the reason was not only was Azula pretty she was the ultimate challenge. Sokka thought of himself as pretty strong willed and a competent warrior, but Azula was the epitome of determination. As the Gaang travelled to the fire nation on Appa, Sokka nervously fingered the engagement necklace that had once been meant for Suki.

A/N: I thought this chapter a bit better than the last, it would've been up sooner but I had a lot of things to handle and I spent like an hour looking up wedding dress designs _. I've been a best man at three weddings now but I'm still clueless as to the dress, or was I should say, since I didn't want to half ass the visual on what Azula's dress looks like. Well hope you all like it I probably won't have the next chapter up until Sunday, I might have it up tomorrow though, it should be longer because there will be a lot of interaction between various members of the Gaang, Zuko, and Ozai's angels, expect Zuko, Sokka, Ty Lee, Azula, and Toph to be the central characters of the chapter.


	4. Kisses

Azula sat warily waiting for Zuko's return with the Avatar's group. It seemed awkward that she was so nervous about Sokka coming to the fire nation; it wasn't like she had anything to prove to him, or try and make him like her. All she had to do was go along with this whole charade. Despite knowing this though Azula couldn't fail, at least not without trying her hardest to succeed, and being disliked by her husband was certainly a failure. "I think I see them!" cried out Ty Lee. Indeed distracted by her own thoughts and memories of her last failure Azula had failed to see Appa approach carrying the Avatar, Zuko, the water tribe peasants, and the blind girl.

Once Appa had landed everyone nimbly jumped off and began stretching their tired muscles. Azula began to walk up to the group feeling more nervous than the last time she had tried to interact with a boy, and what a disaster that had been. 'Honestly so sharp you could pierce a ship's hull and leave thousands to perish at sea? What kind of flirting line is that?' Azula thought to herself. "Hi Zuko" Azula called out. "Hey Azula" Zuko replied. "Hey Sokka" Azula said looking expectantly at the water tribesman. 'He certainly hasn't gotten any harder on the eyes sense the war ended' she thought to herself. Sokka had become muscular since the war, less in a ripped and obvious way like zuko, but she could tell what kind of power was under his skin. He had apparently decided to keep in style with earth kingdom men while in kyoshi, keeping his beard shaved rather than letting it grow out like most water tribesman. Fortunately unlike the earth kingdom men he hadn't grown one of those hideous mustaches.

Of all the responses Azula had been expecting or hoping for "Sorry not now I'm tired" hadn't really been one of them. As Sokka had then proceeded to stalk off towards his quarters. "Oh Zuzu I'd like to have a word with you when you have a moment." The look on Zuko's face looked somewhat like a deer caught in the headlights. "Uhhhhh….sure Zula, just let me have a moment to talk to Mai in our chambers please." Zuko then proceeded to practically sprint to Mai, whisper something in her ear and then the two of them sprint off together towards their room.

As Zuko rushed into his room his heart almost stopped at the sight that met him everywhere he looked there were cardboard cutouts in the shape of a person painted blue that looked like they had been blasted through with lightning, which was probably exactly what had happened. Swiftly turning around he saw Mai, "quick we've got to go protect Sokka" Zuko stuttered out. "Relax Zuko, Azula is just trying to get you to do something foolish" Mai said softly as she began to rub his shoulders. "So how do you think she is taking this whole thing?" "Pretty well actually…she actually seemed excited while we were picking out a dress." "Well Sokka isn't taking it quite so great, we had to literally trap him just to get him to stop and listen to us." "That's a shame, but he did just break up with his girlfriend of three years, just give some time" Mai smiled as she held Zuko's face in her hands and kissed him.

Toph was walking around the Fire Capital thinking about the events of the past couple days. When they had first received the letter from Sokka she had been so excited. Not only was Sokka coming to see them, but he had broken up with Suki. Toph didn't understand why she had opened her big mouth when she had the idea of Sokka marrying Azula. That had always been a problem for Toph but this was possibly the worst outcome of it. Toph had always had what many would have called a little girl's crush on Sokka and her feelings had only grown with age. Maybe there was time yet, she had sat idly by last time and look what had happened, Suki had gotten Sokka, and then Sokka had been crushed. Toph would fight for what she wanted this time, peace would just have to find some other way.

Sokka was roaming around the fire palace at the meantime thinking over what was going on. "Why do these kinds of things always happen to me" Sokka said to himself. "You know cutie as much as I like the sound of your voice it's a bit weird to be talking to yourself." Sokka turned around to see Ty Lee cart wheeling towards him. "So what is bothering you cutie?" "It is all just a bit much" Sokka started "I mean just a couple weeks ago I was living the boring life on Kyoshi, and now all of a sudden I have to marry a crazy fire nation princess because the fate of the world might be in the balance." Sokka frowned and sighed as he thought on it all when he felt Ty Lee reach up to put a hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes cutie, we all have to do things we don't want to, take me for example I wanted to just stay in the circus when Azula came to get me and forced me to come chase you guys…but it all turned out okay and who is to say what would've happened if I hadn't of gone." "Plus cutie" Ty Lee continued "Azula is a good person deep down and married to her the two of you could be happy together." Leaning closer to his face Ty Lee continued in a lower voice "or you could be happy with me." Sokka was about to reply when she stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and then cart wheel off. "Whoa" was all Sokka said as he felt his cheek.

Ty Lee smiled as she got in her room and lay down. She didn't think she could get Sokka to just not marry Azula since he wasn't really the type to just abandon his duty, but since they probably wouldn't even talk to each other, there really was no reason her and Sokka couldn't have a relationship of their own. Sighing Ty Lee recalled Suki driving away Sokka, but still forcing Ty Lee to leave when she had begun to flirt with Sokka on Kyoshi. "Hopefully Azula will be a better sport about it" Ty Lee said smiling. "Oh no now he has me talking to myself."

Sokka still stunned at Ty Lee's brashness had decided to head towards the royal kitchens to get a bite to eat. 'So I have to marry Azula, but Ty Lee is the one that loves me…when did my life get so complicated' Sokka thought as he turned a corner straight into Toph. "Snoozles I've been looking for you" Toph said as an evil smile lit up her face. Recognizing this as bad news for him since he was the only one around Sokka began to back up. "Now Toph….whatever you're planning to do please don't, I don't want to get launched across the fire palace not today." Sokka began to try and run when he saw Toph move her arms into an upward motion but he soon found only his head free from a rock cocoon. Using the earth to rise up Toph was face to face with Sokka, eye to eye. "What'd you want to see what it'd be like if we were the same height, all you woulda had to have done is ask" Sokka said nervously as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face. "Nope" started Toph "blind girl remember?" Sokka was about to say something smart back when Toph grabbed his face and latched her lips onto his own. Soon he found her tongue hungrily exploring his mouth as he just tried to figure out what was going on. After what seemed like hours she finally let go. "Nice seeing you Sokka" she said smiling as she walked away. "I think I'm going to go grab some food" she said laughing leaving him trapped in the rock. "Hey….A LITTLE HELP HERE?" Sokka shouted.

'How dare that peasant just ignore me like that, me Princess Azula of the fire nation!' Azula was steaming as she walked around the palace trying to compose herself. Where did he get off just ignoring her like that? "What are you doing here?!" Azula was shocked to see none other than the source of her aggravation in a stone cocoon in front of her. "Ummm, well I guess Toph thought it'd be funny to just sort of trap me here and none of the servants have felt the need to acknowledge my existence." "You were very rude to me earlier, brushing me off like that, but I suppose I shall have to teach you some manners." "I'm sorry but please don't do anything rash" Sokka said beginning to sweat. Azula got into form for lightning bending and began to feel the energy surge through her. "AHHHHHHHH!" Sokka screamed while closing his eyes and facing away. "Relax you sissy" Azula smirked at his undignified pose. Sokka looked around to find that a side of his rock prison had been blown apart letting him escape. "Well, thanks I guess" Sokka said smiling. "No problem, so do you have time to talk now" Azula replied with a dead serious and somewhat angry expression on her face. "Do I have a choice?" "No not really, I know that you can't seem to help but talk if someone else is around and if you run, I'll hunt you down." "I see….well want to talk it over some food I'm starved?" "I suppose if it's the only way." "Hooray" called out Sokka.

Azula sat in disgust watching the water tribe peasant's eating manners. "I think you're getting more on the table than in your mouth." Swallowing, Sokka replied "That's ridiculous I'm trying to get as much in my mouth as possible." "Ugh, if the avatar eats like you do I could've probably have just ignored you all and waited for you to choke to death." "You know, it'd make talking to you less weird, if you didn't talk about how you used to be trying to kill us all." "Maybe" Azula put on a smile "so what do you think of this whole arranged marriage thing?" "I think its nuts, but you know, they didn't really give me a choice about it." "Well peasant before we go further with this, I've only ever kissed one boy…." Azula looked at Sokka expectantly. 'Oh man, what is it with girls and kissing today…I'll have to ask Aang if Katara and Zuko if Mai and Katara are acting normal.' "So what are you trying to say?" Sokka put on his best clueless face to see if he could escape the inevitable." "I WANT YOU TO KISS ME YOU IDIOT!" Azula was starting to lose her patience with this whole idea, she didn't know if she'd be able to exist in the same nation much less the same house as this moron. "Oh…okay" Sokka said scratching the back of his head and looking around. Standing up Azula beckoned to Sokka. When Sokka stood up Azula pulled him into a full embrace and their lips met. As Sokka put his arms around Azula she pulled closer and deepened the kiss. 'At least shes not ravaging my mouth like Toph' thought Sokka remembering the earlier event. After a moment Azula finally let go of Sokka, "that wasn't so bad was it?" "No I guess it w….what's burning?" "AHH HOLY CRAP" Sokka screamed noticing the back of his clothes were starting to catch on fire. "Oh and Sokka…I think you're pretty hot" and Azula walked off giving him a wink. 'Oh man what a great pun' Sokka thought to himself as he rolled on the ground to put himself out.

A/N sorry the paragraphs are still pretty long =\. Oh well bite the bullet I guess =P. Anywho sorry if it seems a bit disjointed I didn't write it all in one go because I've been busy and felt a bit rushed towards the end because I wanted to finish it up and post it before I head to a party. Well hope you like it read and review please =).


	5. Bad news and ship rides

Sokka didn't ever particularly care for waking up at all, that's why he slept so long. Waking up and seeing Ty Lee standing next to him was a bit worse than usual. Failing to summon up the energy to even act shocked Sokka managed to get out "Ty Lee what are you doing in my room?"

"Waking you up silly" Ty Lee said smiling.

"Yeah, well that's good and all, but no" Sokka replied pulling the sheets over his head.

"Poke….poke poke….poke."

"You know Ty Lee it really isn't necessary to say 'poke' every time you poke me….you could just do it." All of a sudden Sokka could tell Ty Lee had jumped into the bed by the way he felt the bed shift.

"So want to go for a walk with me, Zuko has something he wants to tell everyone later but that won't be for a bit yet."

"I don't want to go for a walk."

"Oh come on Sokka, it'll get you awake and alert before the big meeting, and plus I won't leave you alone until you come with me or until it is time for the meeting."

Sokka groaned as he lifted the sheets and blankets off him and took a look around his room. Ty Lee was right next to him, just watching him with gleeful eyes.

"Ooh you're even cuter without a shirt on" Ty Lee said looking at his bare chest. Quickly Sokka pulled the blanket back up as he grabbed his shirt from the side of his bed where he'd taken it off the previous night.

"Jeez Ty Lee, you really have a problem with flirting you know that?"

"So have you thought about what I said yesterday?"

"Not really Ty Lee" Sokka said rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, well it just isn't something you think about."

Ty Lee's bright face darkened into a frown with sad eyes. "Sokka I'm sorry about you and Suki, and I know why you're marrying Azula, but she'll hurt you just like Suki did if you let her, I'd treat you like you deserve."

Sokka began to feel a bit sad, like there was a pit in his chest as he looked into Ty Lee's eyes. "How could we Ty Lee, I mean...I'm just not that kind of person."

Ty Lee ran a finger down Sokka's arm as she said "You're getting married to Azula for political reasons…but you could still love me." Ty Lee smiled as Sokka touched her face with one hand and looked at her. "So how about that walk cutie?" Ty Lee grinned as she jumped off the bed.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Sokka stood up as they walked out of the room together.

Azula, Mai, and Katara sat on a balcony watching as Sokka and Mai walked around a courtyard talking and laughing. "You know Azula, I think you should be getting concerned with Ty Lee being overly chummy with your fiancé" Mai commented.

"If Ty Lee can take anything from me then I'm losing my touch or I didn't care enough to keep it in the first place" Azula squinted at the scene as her heart sped up at the thought, but she wouldn't let Mai and Katara know that she _did_ care.

"Sokka would never do anything that could wreck this" Katara defended her brother. "Delusions of Ty Lee and Sokka being together aren't our main concern though; Zuko wants to put together a party with the Leaders of the northern water tribe, the southern water tribe, and the earth kingdom to announce the marriage."

"So?" Azula asked looking impatient as she scanned her nails.

"You and Sokka will be expected to act like a couple there" Katara replied.

"So? I can pretend to like your brother."

"You aren't the problem, we need to teach Sokka how to dance, how to eat like a human being….how to act like royalty" Mai said trying to cut Katara off.

"What isn't to like about my brother? Do you think you're too good for him?" Katara glared at Azula angrily.

"No…." Azula said looking down. Mai lifted an eyebrow as Katara prepared to scream whatever counter she was thinking of, but then just sort of stopped stunned as her brain processed what Azula had said.

"Well as thrilling as this all is…we should get to Zuko, he has something to tell everyone" Mai said rising and walking inside the palace as Azula followed and Katara stared after Azula with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"So Zuko what's happening?" Sokka started looking at the Firelord.

"We're sending you, Azula, Mai, Katara, Toph, and Ty Lee to Ember Island so that they can teach you, the finer arts." As Zuko finished, Sokka's face assumed a horrified expression. Glancing at the assembled people in the room he whispered to Zuko

"You and Aang aren't coming with me?"

"No I have things to take care of here and Aang has to go contact your Father and Chief Arnook ,while I send a messenger hawk to Uncle in Ba Sing Se to alert the Earth King."

"Zuko…you can't do this to me, you're sending me alone with five crazy women to an island….WHERE I'LL BE TRAPPED."

"Tough break Sokka" Zuko said patting Sokka on the shoulder as he walked by him, with Sokka staring, jaw down and eyes completely open after him. Mai walked up to Sokka and looked him in the face her expression becoming more serious than her normally bored look as she began

"Azula, Ty Lee, and I will be teaching you how to dance; your sister and Toph are in charge of cleaning you up, teaching you to talk and dress, and we'll all be eating together, and I swear if I see food coming out of your mouth as you stuff more in we're going to have problems" she seemingly pulled four knives out of nowhere with her left hand as said the last part.

"I see" Sokka said pulling out on his collar and gulping.

Several hours later they were all on a boat headed for Ember Island. Sokka had taken to doing exercise so he had an excuse not talk to anyone. It had seemed like such a good idea when he had started but since then he'd gotten a bit of collection of the women in his life and the female sailors staring at him, on the bright side a couple of the male sailors had asked if they could work out with him and so there they were currently doing diamond push-ups. Being out in the hot sun doing push-ups, sit-ups, lunges, side straddle hops (A/N jumping jacks for those who use that term), leg lifts, ins and outs, and boot beaters, had caused the sweat to drench Sokka's clothes causing them to cling to him and help define his muscles. "One, two, three" called out Sokka "twenty" the soldiers echoed as they finished that particular exercise and moved onto some wide push-ups.

Azula looked longingly at Sokka, conquering the world for her father hadn't really ever left time for flirting, and the one time she got the chance it had ended poorly. She couldn't decide if it was a bad thing that someone who might not love her was chosen to be her husband, or a stroke of good luck that a handsome, strong, and caring man had just fallen into her lap like this. Looking at the other women assembled she couldn't help but feel a bit proud that they wanted what was hers, and angry for the same reason. None were looking with so much gusto as Ty Lee though who hadn't peeled her eyes off Sokka since he had started; even the female sailors and soldiers had done other things, or talked and giggled with each other. She could tell even the blind girl was watching in her own way, seeing as how before she had been practicing metal bending and pacing and now she was making a point of 'looking' anywhere but Sokka. The only women that seemed to be immune was Mai and Katara, seeing as how they both already had boyfriends, and it'd just be weird of Katara was staring.

Walking over to Toph, Azula stopped just behind her. "Hey blind girl." Toph looked shocked as if she hadn't 'seen' Azula coming. 'I knew she was focused on him' Azula thought angrily to herself.

"Hey princess crazy" Toph replied after recovering.

"I know you were ogling Sokka…and I have a proposition for you." Azula began.

"What's that?" Toph replied looking interested.

"I don't want to have to be worried about you trying to do things with Sokka the entire time we're here, so I propose a duel when we land and you have appropriate material on hand" Azula started. "If I win, you stay away from Sokka for the duration of our visit here, and if you win any time you want to 'spend time' with Sokka I'll stand out of your way."

"You're on!" Toph replied looked excited.

"I don't really get what the big attraction to your idiot brother is" Mai said to Katara.

"Seriously, he's dorky, inconsiderate, clumsy, and smells bad most of the time and girls trip over themselves to try and hit on him" Katara said shaking her head looking at the gaggle of women staring at her brother. The idea had popped into her head to waterbend a wave to knock them all overboard, but had dismissed it quickly, not knowing if the soldiers knew how to swim and it would cost them time in getting to the Island.

Several hours later as they neared the island near nightfall Sokka was planning on ways to get off the ship and lose Ty Lee and Azula. Normally he'd have to be worried about Toph too, but he was confident he could lose her on the beach where she'd be unable to find or catch him on the sand. Ty Lee could immobilize him however and Azula could move rapidly propelling herself with fire propulsion. Sokka had to get a night to himself badly so he could just think, and not have to worry about waking up with Ty Lee there. Waiting a few minutes he could already see the lights of Ember Island they were close…very close, but how to get rid of Ty Lee? Azula was below decks with Mai and Katara, but Ty Lee had barely let him out of her sight all day. All of a sudden an idea entered Sokka's head. 'Yeah, this is good real good….I am a genius' Sokka thought to himself. Running to his room and grabbing a sash he made his way back out to the deck where he saw Ty Lee staring at the door he came out of waiting for him. "Hey Ty Lee you got a moment?"

"Sure cutie what is it?" Ty Lee flipped over to Sokka and smiled at him. 'I'm going to feel bad about this later, but I got to get away for a night' Sokka thought to himself.

"Well I thought of what you said this morning and maybe the idea has merits" Sokka started. Putting his arm around Ty Lee's waste he pulled her closer to him and smashed their bodies and lips together. At first she seemed only surprised as she quickly inhaled, but then she calmed down and put her arms around him and deepened the kiss. All of a sudden Sokka let go and smiled "we can't really continue this here someone might see….but if you're interested we could go behind the bridge and see what happens" Sokka said with a wink.

Offering Ty Lee his hand she interlaced her fingers with his and followed him along the edge of the ship. 'Now!' Sokka thought to himself, spinning around and grabbing Ty Lee's hand he wasn't already holding and tied both her hands with his sash to the ship's railing. "Awww cutie, what'd you do that for?...am I your prisoner?" she added with a lusty grin.

"Sorry not this time Ty Lee" Sokka smiled "and you know…I'd consider it a big favor if you stayed quiet, I don't want Azula, Katara, or Mai catching me, and I promise I'll be back tomorrow."

"I don't understand" Ty Lee said looking confused, blinking at Sokka.

"You will" he grinned as he hopped off the edge of the ship and began swimming for the island.

Licking her lips Ty Lee started trying to free her hands from the sash. 'Totally worth it' she thought to herself.

A/N: seemed like a good stopping point for this particular chapter. Sorry it took a bit longer than usual on this chapter, Monday and Tuesday I had to work 18 hours each day and I spent most of today doing stuff. So in the next chapter you can look forward to a battle between Toph and Azula, Sokka learning to dance, and Mai being a scary knife wielding emo. Thanks for the kind reviews and I'll try and have the next chapter up tonight, or tomorrow. Let me know if you prefer the new line for every part of a conversation way of writing.


	6. The Duel

"Sokka agreed to do WHAT?" Hakoda yelled.

"Please just hear me out" Aang pleaded holding his hands, palm out, in front of him in an attempt to calm Hakoda. Chief Arnook wasn't looking particularly pleased either, Bato looked amused, and Pakku looked indifferent.

"How can this be though, isn't Sokka with that Kyoshi warrior girl?" Hakoda said looking almost desperate.

"I'm sorry sir but they broke up….and now he has decided to marry Azula." Aang felt bad about leaving out the part that this was all a political scheme but it was necessary to hide that particular truth.

"But….but I can't be related to Ozai….I can't!" Hakoda almost looked delirious.

"Hey Hakoda…looks like the jokes on you this time." Bato said laughing.

"That's not funny at all" Hakoda said looking at the floor.

After swimming for a couple minutes Sokka had managed to reach the shore in a dark spot where they wouldn't be able to see him. Quickly moving a small copse of plants and trees he prepared to meditate and rest for the night. Finally he was safe from crazy women trying to flirt with him, at least until morning. Sokka shuddered at the thought, he didn't know how much more he could take, it was bad enough with just Ty Lee and Suki, and at least Suki had basically ignored him and eventually kicked Ty Lee off the island. 'But what are my feelings for all of them' Sokka wondered to himself. 'I mean Ty Lee is good looking, and I have fun with Toph and we have history, but it's going to look bad now that Aang is off announcing the marriage if we broke it off.' It made Sokka wish for a simpler time when there was an enemy to fight instead of choices to make that would hurt friends. 'Well at least on the bright side it isn't cold in the fire nation so I won't freeze to death tonight' Sokka thought to himself chuckling, still it was pretty chilly in the wet clothes…

Walking off the ship and into their lodging the tension between Azula and Toph was palpable. Azula was planning on ways to beat Toph, and Toph already knew how she was going to beat Azula as she toyed around with the bands of metal she had hidden beneath her robes.

"Toph, Azula!" Katara yelled at them as she ran up behind them with Ty Lee next to her and Mai walking a ways behind. "Have either of you seen Sokka anywhere?"

"Snoozles" Toph looked pensive for a moment, "no, I cannot sense where he is, he's either not nearby or he is on sand."

"Well I haven't seen him since earlier this afternoon" Azula said calmly. "He is a big boy he can handle himself."

Ty Lee felt bad about lying to Katara about if she had seen Sokka, but she knew full well she was in a competition with Toph and Azula for Sokka. She could see it in Azula's eyes and how she acted that this wasn't just a political thing anymore; in one way or another she cared about winning Sokka. As for Toph, she gave away subtle hints, not to mention Suki had told Ty Lee about the time she had rescued Toph and she had been rewarded with a kiss when Toph thought it was Sokka. That and the way both their auras got brighter whenever he was around. Ty Lee was still savoring the kiss she had gotten earlier, and Sokka had been the one to start it. Even if he was just manipulating her she couldn't help but feel her heart speed up just thinking about it.

Sokka awoke with a start; he had been having a dream about getting burned alive by Azula. 'Whew I gotta stop falling asleep without my sleeping bag' he thought to himself. 'Well no sense heading to the house and getting torn apart just yet, might as well get the lay of the land and see what there is to do and eat around here. Sokka had only been walking for about ten minutes when he began to see houses. Outside of one there were several guys just sitting around and talking.

"So are you ready for this blind girl?" asked Azula. She and Toph had agreed on a point on the island where there was enough earth for Toph to not be at a disadvantage due to the sand.

"I'm always ready princess crazy." Answered Toph

Wasting no time Azula quickly did a back flip kicking fire at Toph. Quickly dodging out of the way Toph slammed her right foot into the ground launching a rock up and spun around kicking it at Azula with her left foot. Easily dodging the projectile Azula began to launch volleys of fire punches at Toph while racing around her, while Toph blocked the majority of the fire with rock walls and straight up dodged the rest.

"Is that all you've got Azula?"

"I'm not even warmed up."

Azula was beginning to bend lightnng when Toph stomped her left foot in front of her causing a rock wall to come up on either side of Azula, quickly following Toph brought her hands together. Azula quickly stopped her lightning bending form and used fire from her feet to propel her above the rock walls right before they slammed shut. Taking one step forward to restart the lightning bending form, Toph quickly motioned her hands and rock braces covered her legs up to the knee preventing her from moving. Deciding to keep going with the lightning bending this time, Azula fired off a lightning strike at Toph who attempted to block it with another rock wall. Although the wall took the brunt of the attack Toph was still knocked backwards, and taking advantage of this moment Azula blasted the braces off her legs and jumped off the rock wall. Looking around Azula suddenly realized she had lost track of the earthbender as she was jumping and her sight was obstructed by the debris from the lightning attack.

Azula's heart skipped a beat as a hand covered in rock armor broke the surface of the ground right below her and dragged her down while lifting Toph above the ground. Azula let off a blast off with both hands at the fully earth armored Toph to no effect. Toph's attack however was more effective as while still holding onto Azula's lower leg she balanced herself on her other hand and kicked at Azula's head with both of her legs, causing Azula to start bleeding from the side of her head and limped as she fell at an awkward angle with the leg Toph was still holding. Having now let of Azula's leg she made hand motions and the rock armor protecting her lower body wrapped itself around Azula's lower body trapping her to the ground as Toph started punching at Azula with her still rock armored fists. Azula was effectively blocking most of the blows with her arms she was still getting tired and suffering cuts and bruises on her arms from blocking the blows from the hard rock.

"ENOUGH!" Azula screamed as a column of fire exploded around her as Toph earthbended herself into a protective rock ball that was then launched backwards by the force of the explosion. 'Whoa shouldn't of eaten breakfast' Toph thought to herself as she rolled around in the earth ball as it was blown around by attacks from Azula. 'Oh no here comes another lightning attack' Toph thought as Azula reassumed the stance to use her lightning. As Azula finished the movements Toph quickly opened up a side to her rock ball and launched herself out the side of the ball right as the lightning shattered it. "You're craftier than I gave you credit for blind girl…but you're out of your league, because I know your weakness" Azula grinned as she used her firebending to propel herself in the air. 'Oh no, I can't feel her anymore' Toph thought to herself. Meanwhile Azula was making the hand motions to launch another bolt of lightning at the earthbender, only this time she wouldn't be able to prepare herself.

Hearing the crack of the lightning, and not knowing what direction it was coming from or where the princess was now Toph was forced to immediately sink herself into the earth. She could feel the explosion where she had been standing a second ago and then a torrent of fire in the entire area surrounding. Quickly earthbending tunnels to the surface so that she could breathe she bided her time, Azula couldn't fly for forever.

Nearly two hours later Azula was running out of energy from keeping herself aloft and shooting fireballs down the breathing holes of the little mole waiting for her to resurface. 'What is she up to?' Azula thought to herself. Right after having this thought an gigantic explosion rocked the entire area as earth went everywhere and several small boulders were shot wildly in all directions, although Azula managed to dodge or blast all of the ones anywhere near her.

"You missed little mole" Azula taunted.

"Well I can try" Toph said smiling and looking around for Azula.

'Time to wipe that stupid smirk off her face as Azula quickly launched a volley of fire at the now vulnerable earthbender, however this time despite Azula still being in the air Toph easily dodged it reburied herself in the ground. 'What is her game' Azula thought to herself. Unfortunately for her she had almost no time as Toph launched herself straight from the ground at Azula in a new rock armor suit. Azula having lived a life of battle managed to launch off a flurry of fire punches at the earth bender there shattering some, but not all, of her armor. Quickly used the remaining earth armor to encase Azula's legs up to the knees Toph fell back to the earth as did Azula. An explosion of fire forced Toph to back away from Azula. As Azula prepared to protect herself, Toph threw off the robe she had been wearing revealing an outfit much like her old one only now Toph was taller, taller even than Azula although she stood slightly lower due to her crouching earthbending stance. However one addition had been made to her old outfit besides size readjustments, Toph had metal bars wrapping around the chest stomach and waist with metal bars hanging from those metal bars. Azula was no fool and had heard that Toph was the only known earthbender that could bend metal. Azula launched a flurry of fire punches while sliding around propelling herself forward using fire from her legs. However Azula was forced to change directions as a rock wall launched itself up in front of her and several boulders blocked her way.

Quickly changing directions she realized she was going to have to have to start getting in some decisive hits or risk losing. Blasting herself as quickly as she could towards Toph she blasted her way through the rock walls and boulders that came up to block her way and then let out a leg sweep of fire when she was just a couple meters away, Toph quickly brought up a low barricade of earth but it proved to be too thin as the fire blasted through it, burning her shins. Quickly slamming a fist on the ground Azula found herself completely incased up to her neck in rock as Toph limped over to her, quickly summoning up her fire she managed to blast away the rock holding her, but as she tried to run to gain some distance one of the metal bars that was on Toph's uniform wrapped itself around Azula's ankles tripping her causing her to land painfully on her hands. Rolling over Azula had enough time to sit up before a rock gauntlet hit her square in cheek knocking her back to the ground. Dazed Azula could feel her left eye beginning to swell up, and blood obstructing her view out of it. She could feel herself being rolled over as Toph put a metal binding to trap her hands behind her back. In one last defiant attempt to if not win, at least bring harm to Toph, Azula breathed fire but Toph easily just brought her rock armored arms together to block it from hitting her face.

"Not smart princess" Toph said looking at Azula with her legs and arms bound with steel, kneeling in front of Toph. Stomping on the ground a rock spike came out of the ground catching Azula square in the chest with a sickening crack and causing her to crash into one of the rock walls remaining from the fight. Sliding down the rock wall Azula spit as she felt warm blood filling in her mouth. Looking up she saw Toph grinning down at her as she blacked out. Earthbending all the rock walls back into the ground Toph took back her metal bindings, 'no sense leaving her helpless for when she wakes up' she thought to herself, and started back towards their house.

Grinning to himself Sokka continued to explore the island, he had made a few friends along the way, and had had a nice lunch with a few fire nation guys and had some fun grappling with them. That's when he came into a clearing that was scorched all over. 'Oh spirits' Sokka thought to himself as he saw Azula in a crumpled heap bleeding on the ground. Covered in bruises and cuts with one ankle already swelling badly and one eye swelled shut, Sokka checked her breathing and her pulse. Her breathing was a bit shallow and her pulse a bit slow, but he was sure she wasn't in any mortal danger. Regardless whoever had done this could still be around. Gingerly lifting the princess Sokka headed in the direction the guys had told him the royal residence where they were staying was located.

"KATARA!" Sokka yelled as he quickly walked up the pathway to the residence. Mai, Katara, Ty Lee, and Toph all came out to see what he was yelling about.

"Sokka what happened?" Katara looked questioningly as they followed Sokka into the house.

"I don't know, I just found her like this as I was walking home!" Sokka said, setting Azula down in a bed so that Katara could get to work healing her injuries. Walking outside Sokka sat down on the walkway and set his head into his hands. Slowly walking forward Toph sat down next to him as Mai, Ty Lee, and Katara all worked on cleaning, undressing, and healing Azula.

"It was me Sokka" Toph said looking at Sokka.

"What?" Sokka said turning to Toph with tears in his blue eyes.

"….Me and Azula had a duel, that's how she got hurt so bad" Toph said looking down ashamedly.

"Why'd you just leave her out there?" Sokka said grabbing Toph's hand to hold in his own.

"I don't know…I figured she'd just wake up and manage to get back here, she's strong ya know" Toph said giving Sokka's hand a squeeze.

"Why were you dueling?" Sokka said, already suspecting the reason.

"We were dueling over you…" Toph said staring back at him with eyes glistening with tears.

"Toph….I know you think you love me, but you're my best friend, and I'd rather have you as a best friend than a girlfriend any day."

"I'm sorry I've been acting this way Sokka, I just want to be more than your friend" Toph said leaning into Sokka with the tears coming steadily now.

"Maybe someday Toph, but for now I'm glad I have a best friend as tough as you" Sokka said laughing as he wrapped his arms to pull Toph into a hug. Toph giggled as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Hey there don't be getting to friendly I heard you were engaged there Snoozles."

"Hey! That's just a hug, you should've seen this earth kingdom woman, practically shoved her tongue down my throat back in the fire kingdom." Sokka said smiling at Toph.

"Wow, sounds like you should try and keep your lips together so that doesn't happen" Toph said giving her trademark grin and punching Sokka in the shoulder.

"OWWWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Sokka whined.

That night Azula had been dressed into a light robe by Mai and Ty Lee after Katara had finished healing her. However she was still weak, had a minor cut right under her eye, and looked pale. As Azula opened her eyes, ignoring the slight sting from the cut, she saw Sokka sitting in a chair next to her bed. "Hey peasant" she squeaked out, cheeks turning a bit red from embarrassment at her meek sounding voice, she coughed a few times and then looked at him as he leaned forward close to her face. Now she began blushing hard, although it was embarrassment of a different kind causing this one.

"Hey Azula how are you feeling?" Sokka asked.

"Like I got the tar beaten out of me" she groaned. Sokka didn't really know what to say to an ex-insane fire nation princess so he just offered his hand to her which she gladly accepted just to hold.

"So Toph told me what happened" Sokka sighed.

Looking up into his eyes and seeing the pitying look in Sokka's eyes, Azula stuffed her face into her pillow and groaned. "Do you think we're stupid?" Azula said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"No Azula, I know you were fighting to protect my feminine virtue" Sokka said smiling and laughing. A small smile appeared on Azula's lips at this as she said "so Toph won the duel, what are you doing here with the patient?"

"Well for right now I'd rather be here with you" Sokka said smiling and squeezing her hand. For the next few minutes they just stayed there together her lying down and him sitting down next to the bed, him staring at her, and her tracing patterns on his hand and occasionally stealing glances at him.

"Okay that's enough of you two being gross" Mai announced walking into the room and ruining the moment.

"Awwww, what do you want Mai" Sokka asked looking at her.

"It is time for your first dance lesson Sokka" Mai replied smiling.

"Alright I'm coming just give me a second" Sokka replied as Mai walked out of the room.

"Do you want me to come back after whatever torture I'm about to be submitted to?" Sokka asked Azula.

"Yes….I think I'd like that…Sokka" Azula replied giving his hand a last squeeze as he let go and walked out of the room.

"You know Sokka if I catch you looking at your feet one more time I might have to stab you" Mai said glaring daggers at Sokka. "I don't want to have to tell you again, look at your partner, not at your feet, just follow the lead of your more experienced dance partner.

"This is stupid there isn't even music" Sokka whined as he tried to follow Mai's lead without actually looking at his or her feet.

After another hour of dancing practice and some minor cuts from Mai giving him 'encouraging pokes' Sokka stumbled into Azula's room. She was deep asleep, on her side, facing the outside of the bed. Gingerly trying to not wake her up and praying if she did she wouldn't electrocute him on the spot, Sokka laid down on top of the blankets and put an arm Azula as sleep took him.

A/N hope you thought this chapter was alright, I wanted to do a bit more with the dancing, but to be honest I don't know a whole lot about dancing, so its not really something I can effectively write about lol. Let me know how you liked the 'combat text' lol. It seemed a bit bad to me but maybe I'm just overly self critical.


End file.
